Lovely Tempered Relationship
by Miss Mousy
Summary: Gokudera and Haru end up together,oddly indeed.But memories of their tempered relationship come back. GokuderaXHaru or GokuHaru.Chapter 5 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Xx So…this would be my FIRST fanfiction on Katekyo hitman Reborn,and it is also a take on Gokudera and Haru's relationship. If you don't support the pairing then don't read it or leave a nasty comment…because I swear I'll come to your profile and sue you…grrr…Ok! On with the story and by the way…it's settled in the TYL arc but it's combined with the first arc. I apologize but I had to make it kind of AU and the characters may be a lil' Oc at some parts. xX

* * *

"_10 years in the future.10 years in which Juudaime became the Vongola boss finally…But only 2 years spent with the woman that dreamed of becoming my boss's wife."_

These were the thoughts of a certain silver haired man, laying on a couch and gazing out a window. Gokudera Hayato. The 10th Vongola boss's right hand-man and husband of Haru Miura.

"Gokudera..? Thinking on a mission again?" The soft voice of his wife interrupted him.

She looked so much mature and feminine than 10 years ago. She sat on the couch next to him, while he put an arm over her shoulder.

"What's up?" The woman smiled slightly.

"I should be asking** you** that, since you always think on something in the last period."

"To tell the truth…about us." She gave him a blunt look.

"What about us ?"

"I don't know…past things." She giggled a bit after responding.

"Like…how we had started all this "mess"?"

"You could call it that way too."

"Well, I remember pretty good the first time we touched for real…"

**

* * *

**

Memory 01: First fake (real) touch

It didn't really matter how nice the weather would be…for Sawada Tsuyanoshi it was still the same nasty day in which Reborn would torture him. Except this time it was worse. He was **sick**. Yes, sick for real with high fever and coughs at every minute.

He was laying in bed half asleep, hoping that nothing would disturb him. Until…a certain badass dynamite expert would burst into the room, falling on his knees and starting to yell about apologies, events and many, many questions that start with "Tenth!"

Could it get worse? Maybe not. After all…Gokudera was a good friend, despite the fact that he would exaggerate a bit with the right-hand man stuff.

"Tenth! I am so sorry for not being at your service but I was caught in many fights with the baseball-freak and school and-"

"Eeehh…it's…it's ok Gokudera-kun! I'm just feeling a bit sick."

"Glad to hear that, 10th! But now you can call me whenever you need!"

Tsuna had a double sweat drop…

Only 5 minutes had passed before the boys would hear a familiar girl voice calling.

"Tsuuuunaaa-kuun!"

Gokudera got up angry.

"Shit! Not that annoying woman again! I swear I'm gonna…"

Haru entered the room with a big bright smile jumping on Tsuna's bed just to hug him and eventually…choke him. That was the crossed line for Gokudera.

"Hey, you! Woman! Stop attending to the Tenth's life or I'm gonna blow you in pieces!"

The girl turned around a little annoyed herself.

"Hahi?! Haru is not a woman! I'm here to visit Tsuna-kun, you jerk! After all…I am going to be his future wife!" She grinned proudly. Goudera twitched an eye.

"Like hell you are! Now get out! Juudaime needs rest not a full mouthed-"

"Stop calling Haru names, you insensitive-"

Tsuna felt like puking right now. Could it get worse? Worse?! With these two…definitely.

"Eehh…iie! It's ok if Haru stays. Really!" Tsuna tried to lie even if he actually wanted Kyoko to visit.

"See? Tsuna-kun likes Haru!" She hugged the poor boy again, sticking her tongue to a very nervous storm guardian.

"_I'm gonna die! I wish so much that Reborn would be here."_

Right when Gokudera lunged angry at Haru who put her arms to block if he tried anything, the infant appeared, much to Tsuna's prayers.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn-chan!" Chirped Haru happily, as she picked up the acrobaleno. Gokudera bowed in respect.

"Listen you two, Tsuna is sick so he doesn't need any visits."

"Hahi? But Haru came to help Tsuna-kun!"

"As the 10th's future right-hand man…I have the duty to help him whenever it takes."

"Well…there is something you could do to help him."

"Heh? Reborn, what the…?"

"Tsuna needs to take a special medicine right away and I'm too busy to get it so you two can help him with it."

"_Medicine.Is Reborn trying to kill me? I've taken like four types of tablets until now!"_

"Yosh! I will get it for Tsuna-kun!" The girl jumped happy before dashing out the door.

"I won't fail, 10th!" Gokudera said last before running on Haru's tracks. Tsuna stared puzzled.

"Reborn, you think this is ok…? And I didn't even hear what medicine you told them to get."

"Relax, Dame-Tsuna! You should thank me because I got you more time to rest."

"_Nicer Reborn…? I think I'm dreaming."_

Haru was running down the street, her heart beating full of joy. After all, she was helping her future husband. This until she heard a certain silver haired jerk calling. No, actually yelling.

"Woman! Listen here, don't you dare think I'm gonna let the 10th down!"

"Hahi! Neither is Haru!"

As they rushed towards the store, that was far enough, they both realized something.

"_What medicine did Reborn say?!"_

Haru, who was a little more in front than the "jerk", turned back to Tsuna's encountering him. She stopped in front of his figure giving a quick look before passing carefree. He turned to her, walking along her this time.

"Forgot something, ehh?" He asked her, just for a little tease. She glared before responding.

"Maybe Haru did, but you too!"

"Whatever!"

They walked along, finally realizing how far was the store. Suddenly, Haru entered the park.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going, woman?"

"Haru knows a shortcut through the park." He followed.

"Maybe your not stupid, after all." The girl felt her blood boiling.

"Hahi?! Listen jerk, I don't care what you think about Haru! I wish to help Tsuna and if you got a problem with us, say it to your beloved"10th"!"

Nice, but very **not** in her character. Gokudera looked at her in awe. She huffed and turned, tripping on a rock.

"Hey!" Gokudera grabbed her by the hand, but fell on top of her. Snap! A very odd scene, as many passed, thought. A hot tempered boy, and a very pissed off girl, yelling fiercely at each other and in one minute…there they are! Lying on the soft grass. Face to face, eye to eye and their noses almost touching. Touching?!

It took only a minute, before they both understood the awkward situation they ended up. And not to mention the bunch of people staring at them. Crap!!

They ran with full speed, not even daring to look at each other till they got back to Tsuna's place. Reborn greeted them.

"Ciaossu! I forgot I haven't told you about the medicine."

Tsuna noticed that Haru was looking at the ground, while Goudera was looking on the left side. And what the…? A pale shade of pink in their cheeks? Holy-

"Uhh…Tsuna-kun? Haru just remembered that she has to uhm…take her cat to the vet! Yes! Bye Tsuna-kun!" And she rushed out the door.

"Juudaime…I'm really sorry but I have to go home and, and…Good bye, Juudaime!" He was gone as well.

In the end…Reborn smiled and disappeared and Tsuna was…well, he was sleepy.

* * *

The woman started laughing, and placed her head on Goudera's shoulder. He hugged her.

"I won't forget that too soon…"

"Neither am I!"

Xx I hope it was worth your time. If yes, please leave a nice review so I can decide to continue or make some changes. Bye! xX


	2. Chapter 2

Xx Yay! I got reviews and I'm veeery happy! So the story goes on, thanks to you guys! I really appreciate your reviews. Xx

* * *

Gokudera was in a meeting with the other guardians. Tsuna had called them to talk about a plan, to stop the Millefiore. The Vongola leader stood at then head of the long table, watching everyone with interest while speaking. His right-hand man had listened very carefully until…his cell phone rang. He picked it and stood up.

"Boss, I…"

"It's ok, Gokudera." The storm guardian left, entering the hallway.

"Yes? I'm in a meeting right now, so-"

"Hayato! I'm feeling very bad and I need you to come home quick! Please, I-"

"Haru! I'm coming back, now!" He hung up and rushed into the room. The Vongola boss saw his tensed expression.

"Boss, I'm very sorry but I have to go quick back home. My wife has problems, and…"

"Don't worry, if it's about Haru then you may go."

The man bowed in respect and went home as fast as he could. He opened the door; just to see his woman laying in a very weak state on the couch. He approached with caution and lifted her head up, staring into her almost closed eyes.

"Haru, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I don't know. I suddenly felt dizzy and blacked out."

He pulled her closer, her head on his chest.

"Hayato…do you remember when you protected me for the first time?"

"I think…no, I don't."

"Well, I do. It was a funny but tensed moment."

* * *

**Memory 02: Shit ! I gotta help...**

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were in a visit at Tsuna's place, and of course the silver haired boy was angry to have to share his boss with the baseball-freak. Yamamoto didn't seem to mind. In fact he was smiling and telling some jokes to the future leader. It was about 6 when they had to go home.

Gokudera hated the small and thin streets, but what he hated even more was the boredom and to have to walk by the baseball-freak's side.

"Why the hell do you have to come this way?!" He shouted quite randomly. The raven haired boy gave him a smile.

"Hey, this is the way to my house, so what's the big deal?"

"You're annoying me! That's the fucking big-"He was interrupted by a scream.A familiar voice was screaming for help. Gokudera stood there silent for a few moments before passing by the taller boy. Yamamoto was a bit in shock.

"Oi! Gokudera, we have to go check from where did that come from!"

"It's not my problem, idiot."

"Well I'm going, and hey! What if there is some action, ya' know? I mean I can tell by the look on your face that you're bored."

The other boy stopped again, turning his head.

"_Sound's good."_

They both ran in the direction from where the desperate screams were coming from.They entered a thin dark ally, and saw 3 older boys forming like a circle. They came closer and Gokudera prepared his dynamite just in case.

"Oi, you guys! Aren't you having a little too much fun?"

One of them turned around and there they saw her. Against a wall, a girl with long brownish hair, trembling and tears running down her cheeks.

_"Haru!"_ An instant scream echoed into Gokudera's head.

"That's Haru!"

"No shit she is, you idiot!"

"Who are you guys,ehh? Don't you see we wanna have a little fun,here?"

Gokudera gritted his theeth, pulling a few pieces of explosive.The boys stared in awe.

"How about this kind of fun?!" He yelled. The other 3 boys backed up.

"Hey,are you nuts,man?Are those-"

"Bombs? How about you tell me?" He was ready to throw one, but the older boys ran, leaving Haru on the ground, crying. Yamamoto kneeled down besides her.

"Haru, are you ok?"

"Did those bastards do something to you?" The girl looked up to see her true savior.

"N-n-no, Gokudera-kun! Thank you!"

The suffix _"-kun"_ was never attached to his name before, at least not by this girl. Yamamoto lifted her up to stand on her feet, but it was visible that her little and weak body was shaking. Both boys looked at her with concern.

"Maybe one of us should take you back home, Haru. It's getting late and-"

"I'll take her."

Yes. The storm guardian actually wanted to escort home this "annoying woman".

"Err…are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now come, woman!"

He took Haru by the hand almost dragging her home. When they arrived and Haru was about to shut the door behind, she smiled to him and once again it came:

"Thank you, Gokudera_-kun_!"

And again, as he walked alone back home, the word _"-kun"_ kept coming in his mind.

* * *

The woman was feeling better now, as she drank a cup of tea.

"Now you remember?"

"Yeah…but I gotta go back to the meeting."

"Goodbye, Hayato or…Gokudera-kun?"

"I'm ok with both." He left smiling.

* * *

Xx Hope you liked this, cause I'm in a row! Bye bye! xX


	3. Chapter 3

Xx In a good mood so let's get this going, shall we? xX

* * *

The storm guardian was tired but felt like reading, even if his head would fall any minute. His eyes slowly moved the same direction as the writing went, until a soft pair of hands embraced his tensed neck. His wife pulled him closer, trying to take a peek on the book.

"Hayato…it's very quiet."

"Tell me this is bothering you?"

"No, but don't you wish we ever had** children**?" The man suddenly stopped, giving her a puzzled look. She felt her lips curve into a smile.

"What's wrong?"

"Kids…? You say you want kids, Haru?"

"Maybe, if you want too."

"That means you don't remember when we **really** had to take care of kids."

"Huh? When was that?"

"Think on it a bit…"

**

* * *

**

Memory 03: Kids?! Crap…

At the Sawada residence things couldn't get worse…but who knows?

Well, first of all, Reborn had planned a new and hard training program in order for his "student" to control the dying will bullet better. Of course this would imply a lot of peace and concentration. Concentration? Yeah right. Try to concentrate when two annoying 5-year-olds, are running in every room of the house, yelling.

Lambo was running down the hallway, with some cake he snatched after Nana left it on the table. I-pin was chasing him and in the same time, exercising her kung-fu moves, in the process, breaking a few expensive pieces. Tsuna? In total despair. Reborn? Slightly amused but also thinking on how to get rid of them.

In all the noise, only the door bell was heard and a very happy Gokudera entered the hall just to get face to face with Lambo. Snapping point and dynamites coming fast behind.

"What the hell are you doing here, stupid cow?"

"Lambo is not stupid! Lambo running from I-pin!" And the next thing the annoyed storm guardian saw, was I-pin's foot in his face.

"Guuuahh! What the fuck?!"

Tsuna rushed to help, like he could, anyway.

"Aaahhh! I'm sorry Gokudera-kun! Lambo and I-pin are causing trouble."

"I can see that! Tenth, if you want, I can blow these brats into tiny pieces."

"Hahi?! Why would Gokudera-kun do something like that?"

Both boys turned to see a pretty outraged Haru standing in the doorway.

"Aww, great! Now the hell's complete."

Haru pretended she did not hear that remark, just hugging Lambo tight.

"Lambo-kun wants cake, neh?" The little bovino clapped his hands in a hyper way.

"I-pin is hungry too."

"Well then, we can get some cake for I-pin-chan too!"

"I-pin wants Chinese food!"

"Uwaaaaa! Lambo wants cake!" The girl stood there in confusion. What should she do now to stop this rumble?

"Enough already! You stupid, annoying, shitty brats!" Gokudera yelled very pissed off now.

"I know what to do now."

"Heh, Reborn?"

"Reborn-chan!"

"Hah? Reborn…"

"Maybe Gokudera and Haru should take care of you 2 while I train Tsuna."

Tsuna stared, Haru let out a confused "Hahi?" ,while Gokudera was…

"What? But Reborn, I must train with the 10th and-"

"Nope! I'm training only Tsuna for now, so you two can take care of Lambo and I-pin."

"No fair Reborn! Lambo doesn't listen to you!"

"Lambo, shut up!"

"It's ok Lambo-san! Haru has cake and Chinese food!"

Both children looked up to her. Gokudera mumbled something under his breath, looking forward to another direction., and walked to the door.

"Hey, woman…if you want to take care of these brats, then do it yourself." The girl huffed and pouted.

"Fine! Haru will show Tsuna-kun how **loyal** she is. Gokudera stopped like an arrow hit him.

"Shit! Ok, come on…" The girl smiled. They both left, leaving Tsuna in wonder…

"_They kinda get along…don't they?"_

" Stop day-dreaming, Dame-Tsuna and let's get started with the training."

The boy let out a mall sigh, following his tutor.

* * *

Xx Ok! I hope this chappy will please you, because it made me laugh a bit. Just imagine Gokudera getting hit by I-pin's foot in his **face**! And yes,I know it was short but I just wanted something small and amusing. xX


	4. Chapter 4

Xx So…I know I haven't updated in a pretty long time but ya' how it is when awesome and hot summer comes! Also, to make it up, this chappy will be a bit longer than the others, and I'll try updating faster. xX

* * *

The silver haired man came tired from a meeting with his boss and wanted nothing more than sleep but something was bothering him so much! His wife started right that day complaining about his "bad manners" and the fact that he stays too much at each meeting and so on…What could he do?

Annoyed to the bone, he was now up stairs on the bed and when he could finally close his deep green eyes…

"Hayato! I spent all the afternoon trying to cook your favorite Italian meal! You could at least taste it."

He snapped! Angry he got off bed and wanted to yell until he remembered something quite useful a few years a go.

"Well, what are you-" She was cut off by a pair of lips on hers. Gokudera kissed her slowly but with a small passion in it. When they broke it, she was speechless and stared at her husband smirking.

"No more complaining, dear?"

Haru nodded and smiled, leaving the room and her husband to get some rest. She asked herself on each stair she stepped on, from **where** she knew that move until… it hit her!

**

* * *

**

Memory 04: Annoying but…cute?

As expected from Reborn, he wouldn't let Tsuna off with just a week of hell in training and deep concentration. Oh no! He would make him train in a forest near town, all day. Hopeless indeed, but maybe not if Gokudera and the others would come too this time. He even prayed that if Ryohei comes, Kyoko will follow ad he would have the chance to prove his power and skills to her. God, he did hear it after all! They chose an area a little deeper in the forest and settled some tables.

"This will be so EXTREME! I wonder if there are any bears around 'cause I want some action!" Ryohei shouted with his usual desire for fighting. Tsuna got sick.

"Onii-chan! There are no bears here and shouldn't we enjoy this trip?"

"This is not actually a trip. It's a training ground for Tsuna" The infant spoke while pointing a gun towards Tsuna.

"Wait! Not right now Reborn! How about we eat something and settle things?"

"Fine."

"Haru brought some cake and we can eat it after Tsuna-kun finishes!"

"Uwaaaa! But Lambo want's cake now!"

"I-pin won't let Lambo eat it all!"

"Shut up,idiot cow!"

"_If everything goes good, maybe I'll get the chance to finally tell Kyoko-chan."_

But his thoughts disappeared as soon as he heard Gokudera and Haru pissing each other off.

"Hahi! Haru wants to settle this here!"

"Why the hell would you put the table right under the damn hot sun?!"

"But it will get in the way!"

"Now, now, how about we eat some marshmallows?"

"Heh? Good idea Kyoko-chan." Tsuna blushed while saying every single word, but when she smiled his cheeks burned!

"But we need wood..." Haru pointed out.

"So what, woman? The forest is full of wood, and while the 10th trains I'll go get some."

"Haru wants to come too!"

"Not a chance in hell! And who is gonna take care of the cow brat and I-pin?"

"Ah! Gokudera, don't worry! While Ryohei-kun is helping Tsuna train, I'll take care of them." The storm guardian let out an annoyed sigh and started the search, while Haru followed closely behind. After 10 minutes, not speaking a word to each other, he finally tried to start a conversation but used the very wrong sentence.

"Why the hell did you want to come with me?!"

"Because Haru wants to help Tsuna-kun too, and-"

"Moron! You don't really get it that the 10th doesn't need YOUR help?"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't

"Why is Gokudera-kun being such a jerk with Haru all the time!?" She yelled.

"If you really think I'm a jerk then why the hell do you attach _"-kun"_ to my name!?" He yelled back.

They were arguing and walking not noticing how far they've come and in fact…they were lost.

"Aww crap! Because of you wining and stupid rambling, we forgot on what path we were and now were-"

"Hahi!? Lost? Noo! Haru doesn't want to get lost!" Tears started rolling down her cheeks, while Gokudera stared amazed. Who would've thought she's so scared?

"He-Hey! Stop crying! We're not lost, ok? We just…_shit._"

Now how the hell was he supposed to calm her down? No. Better said, HE needed to calm down also, so he pulled out a cigarette.

"Hahi? How can you smoke on a time like this and why do you smoke? You'll get sick!"

"Like you really care?"

She wiped her tears away quickly and jumped in front of Gokudera, snatching his cigar.

"Hey, what the-?"

"Of course Haru cares! You saved Haru so Haru cares about Gokudera-kun!"

"Then stop the wining and let's go back."

"But were…"

"Not if we follow the exact path." She nodded and followed,now seeing that he was actually taking her by the hand.

"Gokudera-kun…?

"What is it now, woman?"

"Why are you holding Haru's hand and-" Suddenly he pulled her figure very close, holding by the waist. He looked into her eyes and the girl felt like melting right there and now.

"Will you stop complaining about everything?"

She barely murmured a "Yes" and he let go, walking further. He noticed that she was kind of …cute? Cute whenever she got angry or upset…but NO! Why the hell did he have these thoughts? It wasn't like he wouldever like such an annoying and stupid girl that want's to help everyone and smiles brightly whenever she does a good thing and- What the?! Ok,no more thinking on Haru!

Back, everyone got concerned,especially Kyoko.

"Haru and Gokudera are gone for quite a while, shouldn't we go search for them?

"Yeah! A hunt would be EXTREME!"

"Extreme like hell, you idiot!"

They all turned around to see a Storm guardian and a brown-haired girl heading slowly to them. Kyoko rushed to hug Haru.

"Are you two ok? We though something bad happened and-"

"No problem Kyoko-chan, but we didn't find any wood…"She lied.

"Waaai! We still have cake, no?" Lambo jumped in his childish way.

"Let's eat and get going." The infant said as he appeared behind Tsuna.

* * *

The woman finally rembered the same tactic to shut her mouth,only applied in a different manner this time.Same old trick,only this time,she liked it better with a kiss.

* * *

Xx Hope you enjoyed and please leave a nice review so I can continue! Bye bye! xX


	5. Chapter 5

Xx Hello and sorry it took so long to update, but I have to admit that laziness got me for a while and the sun was to cool to stay in the house all day, but the writing mood came back to me, so here it is! A new chapter for you guys, also many thanks to all my nice reviewers! xX

* * *

Today the Storm guardian left headquarters earlier, because he planned to stay a little more with Haru, but when he arrived home…she left? He entered the living room, searching for a sign, a note, anything just to know where his wife went, but nothing. He took a seat on the couch, lightening a cigar but the sleep caught him suddenly.

A few hours later, Haru came back home escorted by Yamamoto. When they entered the living room, Gokudera just woke up and stared at the odd couple a few seconds before gritting his teeth. Why did he feel a sudden anger?

"Ah! Hayato-kun, I'm back and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you but-"

"Just tell me why the hell, are you with HIM?!" And the man stood up, pointing at the Rain guardian. Yamamoto grinned.

"What's wrong Gokudera? I'm not gonna steal Haru from you!" And he laughed carefree. Gokudera didn't take the joke to good, simply pointing towards the door.

"I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun, please don't be offended…"

"No worries, Haru! I know him so good already, but don't forget to give him the…"

The woman winked before she closed the door and turned facing a very annoyed Gokudera, but she passed him smiling.

"What the heck, Haru? You didn't tell me anything, you came back a couple of hours late and on top of all this crap, you appear with that guy!"

"Hmm…you know, normally I would be angry too because you don't trust me, but I know this scene very good…and I remember that I made a mistake back then, but now I'm more mature so I won't end up messing again." The silver-haired man stood there dumbfounded for a second.

"What do you mean by that…?"

"Try to remember and then come up stairs, ok?" She smiled sweetly at him, before going up.He stood silent before something made it's way into his mind…

**

* * *

**

Memory 05: Jealousy?! Me?

It was summer, meaning no school, no homework, a lot of free time and a nice hot sun. But for Haru, everyday turned out kind of boring, except the times she would go shopping with Kyoko or visit Tsuna-kun. God! Even when she was arguing with Gokudera, things turned out to be more fun, but these days everything went so slow and full of boredom…what could a girl do?

A normal hot and sunny day for her was equal to a gloomy one, since she was stuck in the house until…

"That's it! Haru-chan will learn to play a popular sport and practice it! It will also impress Tsuna-kun!" The girl started jumping up and down on the bed, proud I may add. But she stopped because of a small thing…what sport could she play?!

"At what sports, is Haru good? Ehh…" She stood there thoughtful until something made its way in her mind.

"Yamamoto-kun! Kyaah! He's good at playing baseball, so he wouldn't mind teaching Haru too!" And after the revelation, she got dressed and ran towards Tsuna's house, knowing that the boys will probably be there.

Indeed, the guys were talking and Gokudera just wanted to say how awesome the 10th was until a hyper Haru entered the room. Gokudera was prepared to shout in her face but…

"Ah! Yamamoto-kun! Haru wants to ask you a big favor, please?" The raven-haired stood up smiling and replied with a simple "Sure, Haru!"

"Ok! Please meet Haru at the park today! At uhm…4 o'clock!" And before anyone could say a word she dashed happy out the door. Tsuna blinked confused, while Gokudera felt his nerves boiling…but why? He felt so strange and nervous now.

"Ehh…Yamamoto, what do you think Haru wants to tell you?" Asked Tsuna.

"Yeah, it's not like I really care about that stupid girl or anything, but-" Wait a second! Did he call her "girl" instead of woman? Odd…

"But what, Gokudera?"

The other boy lowered his head and let out a simple grunt.

"Anyway, I'm sure Haru needs help with something and I was going to practice some baseball at the park today. Oi, Tsuna! What time is it?"

"It's 3:30 already!"

"Ok then, I'll go take a shower and meet with Haru, See ya' guys!"

"Yeah, good luck freak!" Spat Gokudera. It was so visible that he was angry, and even Tsuna looked a bit worried.

* * *

When the time came,Yamamoto headed towards the park, unknowing that the Storm guardian was actually following him. When the boys arrived at the park and Gokudera saw Yamamoto laughing with Haru and joking around, his heart would skip beats or his fists would clench. What the hell was going on?! Why was that freak hanging around with Haru? Then they finally got to practice a bit on throwing the ball and swinging the bat.

Oh great! Now they're even clowning around playing that stupid game! But what angered him even harder was when Yamamoto wrapped his hands around Haru's waist to teach her the correct position for waiting to hit the ball.

Next, Yamamoto threw the ball and lucky! Haru actually managed to hit it but it flew very far, because of the strength in the hit. She shouted "Haru will get it, Yamamoto-kun!"

That was his chance! To go yell in the idiot's face. From behind a tree, he jumped in front of the other boy almost ready to punch him.

"What the heck's going on here?! What are you two morons doing in the park, or what? Are you on a fucking date?!" The taller boy stood silent but then a smile creeped on his face.

"What's wrong, Gokudera? Are you jealous or something, because I won't steal Haru from you." Gokudera was…puzzled. Did this guy just call him jealous because of some annoying, cute girl?

"Are you fucking insane?! Why the hell would I be jealous of you being with some stupid, immature and very annoying woman, that pisses me off whenever she opens her mouth to say some shitty crap?!" Ouch…that sounded nasty I may say…

When the angry teen shut up and took a better look on Yamamoto's face,he saw a very scared expression.

"Ehh…Gokudera? Behind…you" And he finished by pointing to someone behind.When he turned to see…a very shocked and blushing Haru, because of anger.

_"Holy crap! Shit, shit, shit!! This wasn't supposed to happen!"_

"So…this is what Gokudera really thinks of Haru! I knew Gokudera hated Haru for so long but never thought that he could despise Haru so much!" The girl tried hard to hold tears back but it was hopeless,so she ended up running towards her house leaving the two boys in awe.

"Oi….Gokudera? I think you've done it. You better go apologize or Haru is not gonna speak to you pretty soon."

Even if it hurt him, Gokudera tried to act cool and cold so he just turned his back and let out a grunt. He didn't look back because he suddenly felt shame and loneliness.

"Haru…sorry…"He managed to murmur and headed home.

* * *

After this scene came in his mind,the man went up stairs and sat on the bed by Haru,who was reading something.Then,he pulled her into a deep embrance.Haru smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck,closing her eyes.

"You remembered something,right?"

"More or less,I did...I'm sorry,Haru."

* * *

Xx Hope this was good, well…at least I'm trying here! Bye ! xX


End file.
